Murder in the Hollywood Hills
by chappell007
Summary: When teen star Chad Dylan Cooper is found dead in his Hollywood Hills mansion, evidence points to Sonny Munroe as the culprit. However, the case falls apart when Munroe confirms an airtight alibi. Faced with mounting political pressure, Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and the detectives of the LAPD's Major Crimes Division must find Cooper's actual killer before time runs out.


**Hey guys, its Brandon. I'm still working on my other crossovers, so I'd though I'd share the first of three new crossover fan fics with you.**

* * *

**This story features **_Sonny with a Chance_ **and** _The Closer_**. Plot is straightforward, as always.**

**Chad Dylan Cooper is found murdered in his mansion, and the evidence points to Sonny Munroe as his killer. However, the case falls apart when Sonny has an airtight alibi. Faced with mounting pressure from her superiors, Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and the detectives of the LAPD's Major Crimes Division must work to find CDC's actual killer before time runs out.**

**If everybody's ready, please enjoy this fan fic, and leave me your reviews.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Sonny with a Chance** _**nor do I own **_**The Closer**_

* * *

Murder in the Hollywood Hills

A _Sonny with a Chance_/_The Closer_ crossover fan fic

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning in Hollywood. Very few people were walking the streets taking in the sights. Those who did, however, were faced by the fact that it would be a very slow day at the establishments.

In a mansion just north of Runyon Canyon, servants were hard at work preparing for a party that was to take place. Inside one of the rooms, a maid turned on the light, and saw an eerie sight.

"Mr. Cooper, is everything okay? You have a party scheduled for tonight. You invited your castmates on _Mackenzie Falls_ to it. They'd be really disappointed if you were to be a no show."

The maid then saw what appeared to be a figure from underneath the sheets of a king size bed that sat on the far side of the room. The maid approached cautiously, and then stood next to the bed.

"Mr. Cooper, please get up. You have a very busy schedule today."

The maid waited a few seconds, and then pulled the sheets back on the bed.

A split second later, she released a piercing sound that sent every servant in the mansion rushing to her location.

Chad Dylan Cooper, the young, articulate star of the hit teen soap opera _Mackenzie Falls_, was laying face down on the bed, dead!

The maid looked at the servants, and then addressed the butler.

"Call 911! I just found Mr. Cooper dead in his bed!" the maid said as she collapsed to the floor, horrified by the shock of finding her boss deceased in his own bed.

* * *

Los Angeles Police Lieutenant Louie Provenza was standing in the foyer of the mansion when Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson walked into the mansion, pulling on a pair of latex gloves as she stood in front of her detective, who glanced a smile at her.

"Good morning, Chief. Sorry to call you in, but we have a dead movie star upstairs. He was found dead approximately two hours ago by one of his maids." Provenza said as Johnson walked up the stairs with Provenza a few feet behind.

"I've had a very busy morning, Mr. Provenza, and I'm at my wits end dealing with Captain Raydor, Commander Taylor, and Chief Pope. Let's cut to the chase. Who's our dead star?" Brenda Leigh Johnson asked as she stood at the top of the stairs, turned around, and looked down at Provenza, who was at the third step from the top.

"Our dead star is one Chad Dylan Cooper. He's best known for his role on the teen soap opera _Mackenzie Falls_, but also had a feud with the cast of the sketch comedy show _So Random!_." a voice said from behind Johnson.

Johnson turned, and saw another one of her detectives, Michael Tao, standing fifteen feet in front of her, leaning against a wall.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tao, the vic is whom again?" Brenda Leigh asked her detective with a feeling of disbelief.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. He has a TV show called _Mackenzie Falls_, and was publicly involved in a feud with the cast members of the sketch comedy show _So Random!_." Tao said as he escorted the head of the LAPD's Major Crimes Division to the bedroom the teen star was found in.

"I got that part clearly, Mr. Tao. What were the circumstances behind Mr. Cooper's death?"

"Chief, Sanchez and I did an inventory of Mr. Cooper's personal effects, and we have determined that nothing was stolen." Lieutenant Andy Flynn said as he entered the bedroom from the bathroom.

"We're thinking he most likely knew the person who did this to him." Detective Julio Sanchez said as he entered the bedroom from the opposite end of the room, from what Brenda Leigh thought was a study.

"I have Gabriel interviewing the staff. They weren't home when the murder took place, so the time frame was sometime between 10:00 PM last night, and 6:00 AM this morning." Provenza said as he looked at Tao, then Flynn, then Sanchez, and finally at Brenda Leigh.

"Chief, I would check the surveillance footage, but the system appears to have been tampered with." Tao sighed.

A stern look appeared on Brenda Leigh's face. She turned, and faced Tao.

"Mr. Tao, go downstairs and get a cyber crimes technician to help you review the surveillance footage of the mansion. The murderer is likely on that video!" Brenda Leigh said as her voice echoed throughout the bedroom.

Tao turned, and exited the room.

Brenda Leigh sighed, and looked at Provenza.

"Do we know the circumstances behind Chad Dylan Cooper's feud with the cast of _So Random!_?"

"Two of the stars, one an Allison Munroe, and the other a Tawni Hart, vied for Mr. Cooper's affection. Cooper then publicly announced his relationship with Ms. Munroe a few weeks later." Provenza said.

"Mr. Provenza, you and Flynn go to the studio, and interview the _So Random! c_ast members. Somebody knows what went on between that show and _Mackenzie Falls_." Brenda Leigh said as she walked down the hall towards the staircase.

At the bottom of the staircase, Sergeant David Gabriel looked up at Brenda Leigh, and held a piece of paper in his hand.

"Chief, I found a note in the library. It appears to be written by the killer." Gabriel said as Brenda Leigh walked down the stairs towards the foyer.

Brenda Leigh Johnson stood in front of Gabriel, and took the note from the detective.

"What did you find out from the staff, sergeant?"

"The staff say that they left the house around 10:00 PM last night, and that Mr. Cooper was in the lounge watching a sporting event." Gabriel said as they walked towards the kitchen.

In a room just off the kitchen, Tao sat at a laptop computer examining what was on the surveillance footage when he saw Brenda Leigh and Gabriel walk in.

"Chief, my worst fears are confirmed. Whoever killed Chad Dylan Cooper erased the surveillance timestamps between 10:00 PM and 6:00 AM. It can't be one of the staff members, as they wouldn't have access to the system." Tao said as he began to dig through the drawers, when he saw a piece of paper sticking out of one of them.

He opened the drawer, took out the paper, and looked at it. On it was the following message:

_**Sonny Munroe was here.**_

Tao handed the note to Brenda Leigh, who then passed it to Gabriel, who then compared the handwriting to the note found in the library.

"If I had to guess chief, it would appear that Allison Munroe was the person who killed Chad Dylan Cooper. The handwriting is a perfect match, and she left her signature in the desk drawer.

"Have forensics examine the notes. Our killer could have left fingerprints. We have her name and her handwriting, but I want forensics to confirm that Munroe killed Cooper before we..." Brenda Leigh said as she exited the room, but was interrupted by Sanchez calling to her from another room.

"Chief, you need to see this!" Sanchez called out to her from the lounge.

Brenda Leigh entered the lounge, and looked at Sanchez. On the walls, there was a small amount of a substance that the detective thought was most likely blood.

"I would likely say that Mr. Cooper was attacked in here, and then placed on the bed so that the staff wouldn't have panicked so quickly." Sanchez said.

"I want you and Tao to continue processing the scene. Sgt. Gabriel and I are going to the medical examiner's office to examine Mr. Cooper's body. This case is the most intriguing in my six years with the department." Brenda Leigh Johnson said as she exited the mansion.

As their superior officer exited the mansion, Michael Tao and Julio Sanchez looked at one another, and let out a sigh.

This case, the murder of a teen star named Chad Dylan Cooper, was the most intriguing case the Los Angeles Police Department's Major Crimes Division had ever investigated. They knew that somehow, this was not an open-and-shut case, and that the investigation would be a long and contentious process.

* * *

**That's chapter 1. Let me know what you thought of it. I will begin chapter 2 pending some reviews.**


End file.
